Yandere Connection
by Ae123monkey
Summary: Tei Sukone has always been watching others and envying them for not being alone. One day, a new kid, Teiru Sukone, comes into their school. He is much like Tei. When the two meet, what'll happen? Tei/Teiru, Rin/Len, Miku/Kaito, Luka/Gakupo and more. Rated T just in case.
1. The Newbie

**a.n. I was kind of sad reading through all the vocaloid fanfics that Tei was ALWAYS the enemy, just because she was a yandere. I felt kinda bad for her, so I'm writing this fanfic about Tei being with Teiru. He's a yandere too, in case you didn't know. I searched a fanfic with Tei and Teiru in it, and couldn't find anything. **

**So here it is, the first one of its kind: a TeixTeiru fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or any characters that pertain to vocaloid.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tei's point of view

I sat quietly under the huge Sakura tree near our school, Vocaloid High. In the distance, I could see Len and Rin talking. It had been three months since they got together, and sadly, they were doing great. I was really depressed, since I basically fell head over heels for Len last year, and Rin just easily stole him away from me.

At first, I harassed and threated Rin that if she didn't give up Len to me, she would be in grave danger. But she didn't listen. And their relationship grew stronger. And soon after that, even I, who absolutely hated their relationship, could see that they were in love. At that point, I stopped harassing Rin, and just gave up.

That didn't mean that I didn't stop liking Len though.

I don't think that I'll ever stop liking Len…

* * *

_RING RING_

That was the first period bell.

My first period is math, which I'm actually really good at. I've actually tutored other students in this subject. That's how I first met Len…

"Class, we have a new student today, and Tei, would you please stand up?" The teacher, Meiko-Sensei told me. I was her favorite student, mostly because of the fact that this was my very best subject.

Nervously, I stood up._ I hope that I'm not in any trouble, whatsoever. _

"Tei, it's coincidental that you happen to have the same schedule as the new student, so you will be showing him around." Murmurs spread through the class; all the girls were hoping that it would be a really cute new guy, and all the boys were either praying that he wouldn't steal their girlfriends or hoping that he would be their ticket into popularity.

"So, Tei, since you are the one who's showing the new student around, would you please report to the principal's office to retrieve him?"

I anxiously nodded and began to leave the room.

Meiko-Sensei saw me walking off, but stopped me. "Dear, you won't be coming back to first period, so just gather all of your things and put them back in your locker, and get what you need for second period."

I again nodded and smiled. I walked back to my desk, gathered my things, and quickly walked out of the room; all eyes watching me leave suspiciously.

* * *

I didn't really need to put anything into my locker, because I just carried this book-bag around. I've had it since the beginning of last year (I'm now a sophomore, a.k.a. a second year in high school). I marched down to the principal's office and knocked.

"Come in." That was principal Kiyoteru Hiyama.

I walked in and sat down when Mr. Hiyama gestured to do so.

"You were called here today to show Teiru Sukone to all of his classes. I found that he is much like you yourself. Though instead of math, he excels in the language arts. Like you, he sings very well. He has also been to counseling, which provides further similarities between you and him." Yes, you heard right. I have been going to counseling sessions. Rin Kagamine signed me up for them. When she told me about them later, I was on the verge of whipping out my knife and stabbing her, but I just barely restrained myself. To this day, I don't understand why she did that for me. She wasn't my friend or anything, so why would she help me? I'm healing most of my Len obsession and learned to just watch from the sidelines when he..."interacts" with Rin. I don't interfere anymore. And I guess that's how it should be.

"Teiru, would you please come out here?" Principal Hiyama asked.

Out of the shadows came a boy who looked a bit older than me.

_He looks just like you._

He had blood-red eyes, and short silver hair, which was basically jaw-length. He wore a maroon shirt with a black jacket, and ripped dark jeans with black converse. He looked like he was a swimmer or something. On first glance, you wouldn't see it, but with closer observation, you could see that he had muscle; and a lot of it.

He saw me and stared with a blank expression. I stared back. When our eyes met, it was like looking into a mirror. I could see the same sadness and sorrow that I had endured throughout my miserable little life reflected in his eyes. They looked a little wild too; suddenly, I could believe that he had also been to counseling.

_He's more like me than I thought._

"So, Teiru, this is Tei, and she will be showing you around the school, so be nice to her," the principal stated, breaking me out of my little reverie. I looked from the principal, then back to Teiru.

_Is it really that smart of an idea to put two psychopaths together? _I thought as I looked back at the principal. The principal continued. "Teiru, I have to talk to Tei for a little bit. Could you please wait outside?" In response, Teiru just walked outside, almost like he was ignoring the principal indirectly.

_He's just like I was on my first day here._

"Tei, I was wondering how your counseling's going with Mrs. Megpoid. Are you recovering?" Mr. Hiyama asked with concern.

The reason he was asking is because my real parents are gone. They ran off without me when I turned 5, and when I was 7, I found a newspaper article that talked about a drunk couple that got into an accident. I was curious, so I read through it. I realized that the drunk couple were my parents, and that the newspaper got a tiny detail wrong: it stated that they had no exsisting connections left. That's when I realized my worth to them. What saddens me most is that my mother and father seemed to love me a lot when they were around. I remember them reading me stories and tucking me in at night. For my third birthday, my mother cooked my favorite meal, and then we went to an amusement park together. What's saddest is that on my 5th birthday, they ran away. I remember my mother telling me that everything that they ever said or did for me was a lie; they didn't really love me, and that no one ever would.

To this day, that remained true.

Kiyoteru Hiyama heard of my situation a few months later (when he saw me stealing from the bakery in our street), and offered to pay for my schooling and my housing, probably out of pity. Actually, I'm currently at this school on a scholarship. I have lived a lone ever since my 5th birthday.

"Actually, yeah, I've gotten over my crush and learned not to be as violent," I replied.

"Ah, that's good news. You know, I think that you should talk to Rin. She seems to care about you even if you aren't friends. I think that you could be best of friends if you just talked to her." Hiyama made an earnest suggestion.

"I don't think that would happen. Like, ever. Remember, she's the reason that I went all psycho anyway." Yeah, even though he funds me, I don't have to listen to everything he says.

Hiyama sighed. "Oh well, then just go show Teiru around the school. I'm sure you two will get along quite well." At that last sentence, he winked. Then he leaned in closer. "I saw you two staring at each other earlier!" He said in a sing-song voice.

I blushed. "No way! That'll never happen! That's about as unlikely as my friendship with Rin!" I yelled back at him. I swear, sometimes he acts just like his crush, Meiko-Sensei. "Which reminds me, how are you and Meiko doing?" I taunted in a sly voice.

He turned around from his sorting files with a red face. "Shut up. You are now dismissed." he replied in a flustered way. I chuckled and walked out of his office.

* * *

**a.n. That's chapter 1 for ya! The other pairings in this story are going to be mainly Rin/Len, and the others are a lot less prominent, but they are Gakupo/Luka, Kiyoteru/Meiko, Kaito/Miku, minor Gumi/Gumo, minor Piko/Miki, and maybe minor Ted/Teto**

**I would really like a few (at least 10) reviews giving me feedback, because this story is really the VERY FIRST OF ITS KIND that features Tei/Teiru. **


	2. Lunchbreak Stalker

**a.n. Ah, I love updating this story too much to wait for more reviews. And you know what, I guess I'm happy if I get at least 2 reviews per chapter. And plus, I'm totally obsessed with this couple right now.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tei's P.O.V.

I was walking out of the office. As I opened the door (which seemed abnormally heavy), I heard a resounding thud. I quickly stepped out of the office and closed the door behind me. I looked around for the source of the sound. To my right, I saw Kaito Shion, a strange ice-cream loving idiot, on the floor with his scarf wrapped around his face, almost strangling him. To the left of the door, I saw Teiru leaning against the wall with a look that was almost murderous.

I suspected that Teiru could've done this. I sprinted to Kaito, and instead of helping him, I just asked, "What happened!" Kaito gave me a muffled reply. At that point, I decided to help him. I grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. Before he was stable, I grabbed his scarf and pulled. He spun around like a little top around the hall. I mean seriously, he could have been a ballet dancer!

After a while, he was still spinning, so I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders, stopping him from moving.

"I'm so…..di-dizzy…." Yup, you can tell he's an idiot. "Shut up and tell me what happened already, baka." Instead of answering me, he passed out. I sighed. Turning to Teiru, I asked him the same thing. I got a reply this time.

"Well, he asked me if I was related to the school yandere. I asked who, and he replied that it was you. So I told him I wasn't, and then beat him up for you." He replied in a rich, deep voice.

"Wait, you beat him up just because he called me yandere?" I asked, intrigued as to why he would do such a thing. "You shouldn't have done that! Do you realize all the trouble that you're going to be in once the principal finds out? And why did you even bother to defend me? It's not like anything's going to change just because you flipped Bakaito!" I yelled in an exasperated tone.

I glanced down at Kaito, who was now anxiously looking at the two of us from his position on the floor. I extended my hand out to him, and he took it and pulled himself up. Then I realized that if he was up right now, then that would mean he was faking his injury earlier…..I whacked him on his head.

"And you, Bakaito, why were you faking injury when you could've helped me talk some sense into Teiru?" He's now included into my little rant.

He sighed. "I'm sorry for calling you yandere, Tei. I guess that you aren't, since you helped me up. You really have changed since last year. Those counseling sessions must've helped, huh?" He said with a chuckle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Teiru getting ready to kill Kaito, but I grabbed his arm. I got an instant reaction; he looked down at me and smiled, all thoughts of killing Kaito forgotten.

Kaito saw this mini-drama and started his running little commentary again. "Yeah, so Tei, could you make sure your boyfriend doesn't hurt me again? That would be nice."

I, once again, blushed. "He's not my boyfriend, for crying out loud! And we just met! Love at first sight only happens in movies!" I yelled at him, flustered.

"So you admit that it was love at first sight, but that you can't believe that it is?" He replied cheekily.

"Yes….I mean NO! Grr…JUST SHUT UP ALREADY BAKAITO!" I screamed at him in outrage. Now he looked scared.

_Good. Mission accomplished._

"Um…..okay, I kinda got to go to class now….BYE!" He replied, scurrying away like a little rat.

_He makes me so mad….._

I started showing Teiru around the school.

* * *

Once I finished showing him around, it was the end of 3rd period. That means that we had taken 2 hours and 25 minutes to tour the whole school (each class is 45 minute, with 5 minute breaks to get to each class, stop at our lockers, and chat with friends, though the teachers discourage the last one). Teiru was mostly quiet through all of that. Thinking back, I'm curious to know why. Usually when people are given tours of the school, they have tons of stupid and irrelavent questions. He was just different, I guess. After 4th period, which is choir for me (turns out that he was in that class too) I had lunch. Since I had no one to sit with, I walked outside to the big sakura tree.

* * *

I sat down and took out my bento, along with my i-pod. It was a fourth-generation nano, so I didn't have apps or anything. Just the music. I shuffled it, and when it came to a song that I liked, I put it on repeat mode. Listening, I closed my eyes, leaning my head back on to the tree. The song was _The Only Exception_ by Paramore.

I connected to this song a lot. It's like the song was made for me to sing. At some point, I must've fallen asleep, because I woke up leaning on something warm. I was tired and cozy here, so I just snuggled into it more.

That _something _snuggled back.

I yelped and moved away. I looked back and saw Teiru staring at me with a bewildered expression. "What?" he asked, sounding just as puzzled as he looked.

"Was I just...how...wait, what time is it?" I asked, sounding frantic. He looked at his watch and obediently answered. "It's 3:10 p.m.," he replied calmly. "WHAT? THAT MEANS THAT I MISSED ALL OF MY CLASSES AFTER FOURTH PERIOD!" I screamed in outrage. School ended 35 minutes ago at 2:35...

Teiru scooted closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders (to which I blushed and tried to squirm away). "Relax, I have the same classes as you do, and I told the teacher that you felt sick and had to go to the nurses office. I also got extra work for you. The teachers said that it's my job to fill you in." He finished his explanation with a proud smile.

I sighed. "Good, now could you just give me my work and go away? I'm an honor student, so I already know today and tomorrow's lessons." I replied, scooting further away from him. He looked a little bit hurt, but got the message and searched in his bookbag, which was surprisingly black with a red trim (and identical to mine), and took out a stack of papers, handing them to me.

I quickly snatched the papers away and got up, putting them in my bag. I was walking away, when I remembered something; I turned around to face Teiru. "How long were you here?"

He looked a bit flustered at my question, a small blush evident on his cheeks. "Uh...during my lunch, which is the same as yours, I came over here, and then when the bell for 5th period rang, I set you down near the tree-"

"What do you mean, 'set me down'?" I rudely interupted.

His blush got darker. "Well, you were kinda leaning on me, and I was kinda hugging you...sorry?" He rambled on and on. By this point, I also had a growing blush evident on my cheeks. I sighed. "Continue," I ordered.

"Anyway, in between classes, I came here to check on you...and when school let out, I came here and sat next to you, the same way I did at lunch. By the way, did you make your bento? It was delicious!" He said, grinning.

I narrowed my eyes, getting ready to whip out my knife. When he mentioned my bento, I realized how hungry I was. My right eye started to twitch. "You ate my bento, and left me nothing to eat?" I asked in a low and murderous tone.

He shrugged. "I was actually hoping that we could get food _together_ once you woke up," he replied, smiling.

I was getting angrier. "You ate my bento that I spent my time and energy making for _myself_, just to ensure that you could get a stupid freakin' DATE!" By the end of my sentence, I was yelling. Teiru stood up and bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry for eating you bento, but I really wanted to go out with you!" At the end of this statement, he got this glowing red aura around him.

_I should be scared, shouldn't I?_

But the thing is, I wasn't. I got that same aura when I myself was about to hurt someone. Instead af backing away, I walked up to him, so close that our noseswere almost touching. "If you wanted to go on a date that badly with me, did it ever occur to you to ask?" I also had that same deadly aura around me. "And on top of that all, I couldn't go out with you anyway! I have an appointment with the counselor, Gumi Megpoid!" At the end of my rant, I snapped out of my reverie and was about to sprint away, but Teiru also went sane again and asked, "At what time?"

"3:30pm," I replied, curious as to why he asked.

"Wow, I have one with Mrs. Megpoid as well...and it's at 4:30!"

"Okay, so?"

He stood there thinking for about 3 seconds, and then grabbed my arm and started running, me barely keeping up. "We're having a joint counseling session!"

_Of all people to get stuck with, I got the yandere idiot._

* * *

**a.n. Long chapter, again. I'm working on a cover for this story (drawing it), so be on the look-out for that within the next month or so.**

**Review!**


	3. Joint Counseling

**a.n. I can't believe it! I got 52 visitors! Ah, so maybe people don't dislike the Tei/Teiru pairing! I'm so happy, I could literally cry right now! And I can happily declare that this story's at an average of 5 reviews per chapter….onto the story!**

* * *

Tei's P.O.V.

As I was being dragged, I figured out that I didn't actually have to run with Teiru; every 10 seconds, I just had to kick myself up off the ground, and it was like I was flying! I would say that it was magical, but Teiru was running so fast it literally felt like my face was peeling off. And let me just tell you, that feeling is anything but magical, my dear…

Soon enough though, I think that Teiru figured out what I was doing, because he abruptly stopped. Of course I ran right smack into his back. _Of course._ And then, before I could even react, Teiru picked me up bridal style and started running with a small smile on his face. Obviously, because of the speed that we were going at, I couldn't ask to be put down, or else I would probably die.

_No, you just like it there in his arms. ;)_

I can't believe my inner conscience just winked at me. And no, I DO NOT! Oh crap, I think that I'm starting to fall...wait, is Teiru letting me slip on purpose? Either way, the flirt probably got what he wanted, because I had to end up hugging him for dear life, with my eyes shut tight through the whole trip.

After a while, I could feel that we had stopped. I was still cautious, though. "Is it safe to open my eyes without feeling _sick?" _I always was the sarcastic one...

"Yeah, it's fine. You realize that you were never in any real danger, right? I wouldn't have let anything happen to you on the way here." He replied in a soft and reassuring tone.

"Oh...um...thanks? I have another question anyway. Were you ever on the track team before?" Stupid and irrelavent, I know. But I really was curious!

"No, but I do love to run. When I went through counseling, I remember trying to get away. Unfortunately, the Counselor, Mr. Megpoid, loved track back when he was a teen-which, might I add is not very long ago...I mean, he's like 23! I heard he graduated out of college early! Anyway, he always caught up, but after a while I got better and better at sprinting away from him. Until one day, he couldn't catch me. Of course, at that point, I looked at Mr. Megpoid as a friend, so I wouldn't really run away from him."

By the time that Teiru finished his explanation, we were at the counselor's door. I knocked. "Come in," answered a sweet, almost-falsetto voice. I entered, not even realizing that Teiru was right behind me; which also happens to be the reason I accidentally slammed the door right smack on his face. Luckily, it didn't even leave a mark. _What does he eat every day? Eh, well, I'm sure he's been through worse._

"Hey Miss Megpoid, I'm back." I waltzed in and sat on the only chair, once again forgetting that Teiru was here.

"Hello 'dear'. And how many times have I told you to just callme Gumi? I'm only 22 you know!" Meet the counselor, Gumi Megpoid. She has a bachelors in psychology, and, like Gumo, she finished college early. The reason she's younger than him though is because she skipped a grade. Hey, they should get together...

"Who's your friend? And his he also in need of counseling?" Gumi asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, he's the new student, Teiru Sukone. He _knows_ that this is_ my _counseling session, but he_ insisted_ on coming, to do a 'joint session' or some crap like that." I replied nonchalantly with an angry tone.

"Hmm...that could be a little bit of trouble, because Mr. Megpoid was supposed to come at his scheduled time...but I'm sure that if we call him, maybe he could change his schedule a little bit...Okay, you two wait here. And Teiru, you can sit on the sofa in the corner there."

_Huh, didn't even see that there through all my years of coming here._

Teiru pulled my arm and dragged me to sit next to him on the couch. And I mean, _right next to him_.

"Teiru, where ever you go, why do you have to drag me along?" Hey, after a while it gets kind of annoying...

"Well, it's better that we sit here like this than over on that chair, where you'd have to sit on my lap, isn't it?" Well, can't argue with that one...

I sighed. "Whatever. Oh! I just remembered something really important to ask you!" Teiru got a hopeful expression on his face. "I was wondering what Gumo was like."

Teiru's hopeful expression turned into one of sadness and sorrow. "Why would you want to know?" He asked me softly.

I leaned in closer (if that was possible) and whispered to him, "I think that we should try and get him together with Gumi!" Gumi's my only (and best) friend so far, but she's the counselor; and that's sad. But she's a friend none the less, so I always must do everything that I can to help her. At least, that's what reading all those shoujo mangas taught me...

Teiru's expression got considerably more happy. "So you want to get them together?" He asked quite loudly.

"Shhhh, you don't want Gumi to hear! But yes, and I'll need your help," I stated calmly. At the last statement, he beamed proudly.

_He's such an idiot..._

And he's trying to hug me now. Joy. No, really. I shrugged his arms off, but he put one arm around my shoulder again. I sighed and let the matter drop.

"Anyway, we have to work on getting the two of them together starting today. So whatever I do or say to get them together, just play along, okay?" I'm pretty sure those instructions I gave were pretty straight-forward...

"Of course I'll play along! I actually have a few plans of my own, to accomodate Gumo and his shy personality..."

Let me think...if Teiru made a plan, then it would probably involve very close contact between us, and that's not something that I'm completely okay with...

"No," I responded flatly.

"Why not?" Oh great, now he's whining...and giving me a pouty face. If I wasn't so heartless, I might've even thought of it as vaguely "cute".

"Because; your plans sound suspicious," I told him straight out.

"Oh," was his simple reply. Why the heck is he smiling? And was it me, or is he getting closer?

Gumi strode out of the office, holding a packet. "Gumo faxed me the details of your counseling progress so far, and he'll be over in about 10 minutes," she stated calmly.

"Already on a first-name basis, I see?" I asked, while smirking.

She looked at me. "Tei, I'm helping you. And currently, I think that I'm your only friend, so don't tease me." Gumi stated. It would have been a really serious warning, if she didn't have a growing blush on her cheeks. It's really hard to take anyone seriously when they're blushing...

Teiru spoke up. "What about me? I'm your friend, aren't I Tei?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

Gumi turned away from her desk to face us. "Boyfriends don't count," she said, looking at me.

It was my turn to blush. "Why does everyone always think that he's my boyfriend? We are NOT DATING! And we probably never will!" I yelled at her in an exasperated tone of voice.

Gumi sighed, smiling. "To prove that statement, give me valid answers to these 2 questions: One, if you don't like him, then why are you blushing, and two; why does Tieru look disappointed?" she countered with a triuphant smirk.

I looked at Teiru. "He does NOT look disappointed. And plus, it's just hot in here!" I protested to Gumi.

She glanced at the thermostat by her desk. "Actually, Tei, it's 72 degrees in here."

"Then why were you blushing earlier?"

She quickly picked up a magazine, which she started to read upside-down. "Well, guess I must've misread the temperature. You know, I haven't gotten my eyes checked in a long time..." she rambled on.

"Oh, that must be why you're reading the beauty salon magazine the wrong way, then."

The second she heard beauty salon, Gumi threw the magazine accross the room. Coicidentally, it landed in the garbage. _I wonder if that was intentional..._

My thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door.

Gumi launched herself out of her spinnney chair. (I heard she paid extra to get that in her office!) "Coming," she sang while flying accross the room. A few minutes later, a green-haired guy holding a carrot walked in tailing Gumi.

_Wow, he would go with Gumi perfectly!_

Teiru took this oppurtunity to then blurt out, "Are you two dating?" I instantly gave him a look that said, _are you crazy?_

Gumo (I'm assuming that it's Gumo since Gumi was so happy) started blushing along with Gumi. In my opinion, they looked like tomatoes with extra long stems (their hair).

"U-Um...N-no?" Wow, his voice sounded kinda like girly Len's! Oh my gosh, I just insulted Len! That means I'm completely over him now!

"Anyway, there's only one chair left, so why don't you _both_ sit down?" I added, trying to hide a very sly smirk.

"B-both of us? But there's only space for one..." Oh, foolish Gumi, I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet...

Teiru caught on to what I was doing. Ah, that may be his one and only plus point...he may be an idiot, but he understands me, almost even better than Gumi, and that's saying something. But note, I said _almost_. "Here." Teiru walked up to Gumo and pushed him down in the chair.

Before Gumi could even process what was happening, I rushed up in a whirlwind of white and pushed Gumi down into Gumo's lap with a single fluid movement. Smiling, I said, "No, I'm positive that you both can fit there." I smiled and sat back down next to Teiru.

Gumi then shot me a look that was rather hard to decipher; I think it was something in between the lines of 'I'll-kill-you-later' and 'thank-you-god!' I think that I'll go with the second one. Gumo seemed have the same reaction, only it was directed towards Teiru.

"Stay JUST LIKE THAT!" I yelled as I whipped out my silver phone and snapped a picture of them both blushing and staring at each other. I showed Tieru, who had come up behind me and huggeed me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder. "This'll look great for their wedding!" I continued to giggle like a fan-girl when I realized that Teiru was hugging me. I guess he realized too, because he blushed and let go.

Gumo and Gumi were both still blushing, but I guess our match-making had taken some effect, bacause when Gumi dejectedly apologized and offered to get up, Gumo shook his head, his blush getting darker as he hugged Gumi by the waist and murmured something that made Gumi blush. Aww...they're such an adorable couple...

"Anyways, Teiru and I need to go, so we're just going to leave you two here! Okay? Bye!" I said as I dragged Teiru out of the office at lightning speed, shutting the door behind me.

"Why'd you do that? Oh wait, it's already 4:17; that means that they'll have...uh..." Teiru trailed off as he tried to work the computation.

"They'll have an hour and thirteen minutes to spend with each other. I wanted to leave them alone. People in love don't like to be bothered..." This time it was me who trailed off.

"Anyway, I'm kinda tired, and I don't really want to hang around here. So I'm going home. And DON"T follow me." I called over my shoulders, feeling alone once more.

* * *

**a.n. Really long chapter; over 2,200 words. Anyway, sorry if you all don't like long chapters. I'm done with the cover art, and I just need to take a picture and upload it! My fingers hurt from typing so much...**

**I was listening to Naname World by Gumo while typing this, hence the Gumo/Gumi pairing. **

**Please review. **


	4. Alleyway Thugs VS My Stalker

**a.n. Don't really have much to say…skipping to the story now.**

* * *

Tei's P.O.V.

I walked home thinking about Teiru.

_Dang, that new kid's a handful...But he does seem like a loyal friend..._

_Nah, I shouldn't call him a friend. Friends always leave you, in the end. Nothing's ever permanent..._

I was passing by an alleyway when I heard a thump. I stopped, turning to see what it was.

Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth, and someone dragged me into the alleyway.

Well, they didn't know who they were dealing with.

Sucks for them.

I whipped out my knife from its holder in my shoe and stabbed at the hand holding me down. That someone screamed in pain and let go.

I sensed something to my left, and put my knife out. I sensed correctly, for I had to parry several clumsy and untimed strikes.

I turned around to face them and smiled my yandere smile, reviving that same aura from earlier. I'm pretty sure my eyes were glowing red this time too.

"Do you really want to make me mad?" I asked, deadly calm.

"N-no...who are you anyway?" The leader (just guessing) said in a (I say this with pride) scared tone of voice.

"She's Tei Sukone, and she's my friend!" We both look around to find the origin of the voice. To my surprise, I see Teiru in yandere mode, amidst a bunch of thugs that are now lying unconscious on the dirty ground.

"No fair Teiru! You could've let ME have some fun beating them up!" I yelled angrily.

Teiru smiled sheepishly. "Well...I guess you could have the boss...I just cleared out his annoying little lackeys for you."

I sighed. I looked back at the leader, my fighting aura and stance back. "So...since I'm better with this knife than you'll ever be, I'll let you make the first move."

The leader took his chance and struck. Wow, he's slow. You know what, I think that I'll humiliate him when his lackeys are there to see him. I easily dodged his strike.

He struck once more, to no avail. He kept striking, I kept dodging. It was a pretty good workout, actually. I was getting kind of bored, so I yelled to Teiru to wake up the thugs. Somehow, he managed to do that within the next thirty or so seconds.

They all started to try and run when Teiru woke them up, but Teiru kept them there and told them to watch our fight without interfering.

"Are they all up and watching yet?" I asked, a bit bored of not getting to use my knife yet.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Teiru looking around. He nodded, knowing that I could see him. I laughed, almost demonically.

"OKAY. THEN LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I yelled as I whipped out my knife and charged at full speed towards the leader. Oh, gosh, the look on his face was priceless...someone should take a picture...

Through my peripheral vision, I saw Teiru taking out his phone. Shortly after, I heard a little click. "Thanks Teiru!" I shouted as I thrust my knife out in glee. He made another strike after he barely parried my attack; I got tired of playing, so decided that now was time to make the move.

When the leader struck, I grabbed his wrist and literally wrenched the knife out of his hands, tossing it to Teiru.

The leader's back was now against the wall, my knife digging into his throat. "Now how do you want to die?" I asked him inquisitively.

Someone walked up behind me. "I think that we should stop now, Tei." I recognized that someone as Teiru.

I sighed once more, and turned back to the leader. "You made a really stupid mistake. Touch anyone after today, and I will come with Teiru and_ kill_ you and your goons, understood?" I asked in my most menacing voice.

The leader was now quaking in fear. "Y-yes Ma'am!"

I nodded, smiling. Then with one clean hit, I knocked the leader out. No one said anything; probably because all of the leader's lackeys already fled.

I then turned to Teiru and said in an exasperated voice, "What did I tell you about following me?"

Teiru looked down at the ground. "I'm really sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt, You are my only other friend, after all."

Well...when you put it like that...he's just so _cute_ when he's sad!

I smiled at Teiru and hugged him. "You're forgiven, just don't do it again."

Teiru hugged me back. After a while, I tried to pull away, but Teiru wouldn't let go.

"Teiru, let go." I commanded. No answer. "TEIRU! LET GO BEFORE I SHOVE A CUCUMBER UP YOUR NOSE!" That seemed to wake him up. Huh, who knew he liked cucumbers? I love them, and frankly, I think that shoving one up his nose would be a real waste of cucumbers.

Teiru let go, while desperately yelling "NO!" I laughed at his reaction.

"Oh well, I'm going home now. Please don't follow me this time, and I mean it."

* * *

I got home and unlocked the door, absentmindedly throwing my book-bag to the side.

I walked upstairs and started reviewing the lessons I skipped today. After I finished, I walked downstairs to get my homework out of my book-bag, which was now sitting upright against the wall.

_Wait, I don't remember putting it like that...that means..._

"Gah...TEIRU, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard shuffling and saw a mop of white hair appearing from my kitchen.

"How'd you figure out that I snuck in? I didn't make a sound or anything, and I left everything the way I found it after I came in..." Teiru asked.

I pointed to my book-bag. "I have never, in my entire life, set my back-pack ar book-bag that neatly against the wall. It was pretty obvious." I stated.

Teiru smiled. "You're very disorganized for an honor student. Anyway, I thought that you liked cucmbers, so I sliced a platter full of them and put salt and pepper on them." Teiru said, gesturing me to the kitchen.

I looked at my phone. "It's 5:44, so I guess that I could eat a snack right now. Gosh, I haven't eaten since breakfast, 'cause someone so graciously ate the bento I prepared for myself." I reprimanded Teiru as I marched into the kitchen. Teiru tailed sheepishly behind me.

I saw the platter, picked it up, and sat down at the table. I started eating (devouring, really) with Teiru standing behind me like an idiot.

I stopped snacking momentarily, pulling a chair out right beside me. "You want some too?" I asked him, feeling bad that I didn't offer some to him first.

Teiru snapped out of whatever daze he was in, sitting beside me in the chair that I pulled out. "Yeah, thanks." He replied, smiling.

I nodded. "How'd you get into my house, anyway?" I asked while munching on a cucumber.

Teiru seemed to suddenlly lose interest in the conversation. "So what do you think?" He asked gesturing to the cucumbers.

I shrugged. "Well, they're just cucumbers with salt and pepper, nothing that big a deal. But they do taste really good...and kind of different for some reason." I explained, examining the cucumber that I was eating.

"Actually, it's not just salt and pepper; there's something else that makes them taste different...but that's my little secret." He grabbed a cucumber and shoved it in his mouth.

I sighed, thinking about the mass amount of homework I had, as well as cooking dinner. "Sorry Teiru, but I have to go and finish my homework..."

Teiru ruffled my hair. "Silly, it's Friday! You have two whole days to finish your homework! And if you're worried about dinner, I wasn't kidding earlier when I said that I wanted to take you out for dinner. I mean, if that's okay with you..." He said, casting his gaze off to the side.

I though for a moment about what he just said, most of it barely registering. "Wow, I didn't realize that it was Friday already. And the other thing...you know what? It couldn't hurt me, could it? Yeah sure, I'll go out with you to get some food. But it's not a date!" I added quickly to the end of my sentence.

Teiru looked shocked, and then smiled. "I'm glad. And I guess that it isn't, then." He said all while smiling.

* * *

**a.n. Please review. Honestly, they're the reason I consistently update everyday.**

**Again, listening to Gumo's Naname World.**

**The cover should be up soon. Sorry for the delay.**


	5. Friends

**a.n. I got 125 visitors! I also have a few people to thank; FruitPudding, whose critiques have been really helpful to this story, Ten-Faced, who always gives me feedback and consistent thoughts, and Jello-is-Awesome-123, for also giving me very encouraging feedback on my story. I also have a few other people to thank (Higashino Ruuya, RinLenLove4427, Rainie-Reign, VocalLily, and Bluefang62) for reviewing; I also thank all those who favorited my story.**

**Oh, and FruitPudding, I borrowed one of your comments from your review, I hope that you don't mind. :)**

* * *

Tei's P.O.V.

We walked to the restaurant in peace; for once there was no flirting or thugs or anything. Teiru led the way. He told me that he just found this one doy over the weekend while strolling around the block. Once he announced that we had reached there, I looked up to see a sign that read 'Vocaloid Cafe'.

"Don't you think that everything in this stupid little dinky town is too centered around the title 'vocaloid'?" I asked, mostly to myself.

Teiru shrugged and held the door open. I walked inside, and was shocked by what I saw.

_How did I possibly miss this place before? It's like the ULTIMATE hang-out place!_

Really, I blame the fact that I didn't know that this place existed on my classmates; I mean seriously, I'm not _that_ yandere anymore...(even if I do carry a knife; but that's for self-defense, I swear!)

Anyway, back to what I saw...it's like the entire town's high-school kids were crammed in here! But it's not like they were crammed, because this place was actually pretty spacious.

When Teiru and I walked in, the whole place went silent. Everyone stared at us.

_Oh, well isn't this awkward? _I thought as I just stood there, like I was petrified on spot by all of their stares.

This awkward silence seemed to progress for another whole minute, until Rin Kagamine walked down a central isle that the other occupants had cleared for her when they saw that she was starting to approach me.

"Hi Tei! Do you want to sit with us over at our table?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Me, not knowing what to do, just nodded and absentmindedly followed her. The stares that were once penetrating into my soul were now looks of disbelief as I sat down at their booth (which happened to be the largest), Teiru sitting across from me.

Rin saw the other people still staring, so she glared at them all and said in a menacing voice (well...as menacing as a lolita can be, anyway) "What are you looking at?" Apparently, she must've been pretty high up here, 'cause the second she said that, the others just went back to whatever it is that they were doing before we strolled into this place. The ambient chatter amongst the strangers was restored, but within the table I sat at remained the same awkward silence. I guess that I really wasn't that welcome here...

"Hi Tei! Long time no see, eh?" yelled someone from across the table. I turned to see Kaito. For the first time, I was actually grateful to his stupidity for being a wonderful ice-breaker...

"Hey Bakaito! How's the head injury you got from my minion earlier today holding up?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"It's perfectly fine now! And have you two gotten together yet?" He yelled back, knowing that I was teasing him.

Before I could reply, Teiru interrupted, "I'm not your minion!" Everyone at our table burst out laughing. You know, I should introduce the current occupants at our table...

Okay. Diagonally across from me to my right, sat Kaito Shion. You already know him from earlier. He's known as the ice-cream loving class-clown of our school, even though everyone thinks that he's too stupid to pull any pranks. His fake stupidity really is funny, though. He's a junior. To his left sat Miku Hatsune, who is currently the school's diva queen. When I first walked in, I could see her glaring daggers at me. But then when her crush, Kaito, started talking to me, she stopped her glaring and actually put on a genuine smile. Kaito and Miku like each other, and the whole school can see it, themselves being the only exceptions.

Next to me sat on my right sat Rin and Len Kagamine, the school's lolita and shota, both of them sophomores like me. I, as stated before, used to have a huge crush on Len, but it faded out. Rin and Len are currently dating. They aren't related, despite their similar appearances, similar first and last names, similar personalities, similar voices...you know, I myself am seriously starting to doubt that they aren't related...Rin is Miku's best friend, and the same goes for Kaito and Len. Rin and Len have an obsession with oranges and bananas.

At the end of our table, sitting across from each other, were Gakupo Kamui and Luka Megurine. Luka and Gakupo are juniors just like Kaito. Luka is a natural born leader, despite her tsundere personality. She's looked up to by even the seniors (like Miku's brother Mikuo, for instance). Her favorite food is tuna, and I'm pretty sure that she obsesses over it like Gakupo does with eggplant. Gakupo is an eccentric poetic samurai, who all the girls tend to avoid. He likes Luka and eggplants, as stated above. Luka likes him back, though she pretends to be annoyed by him. Or maybe she just doesn't realize that she likes him. Gakupo flirts with Luka a lot too, so that could be a factor in it as well...

Everyone resumed silence, except this time, it wasn't so awkward. I decided to start up a conversation. "So what is this place?"

Rin, who was slurping an orange smoothie, nearly choked. "You mean you've NEVER been here before?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. Everyone else at our table stared at me in shock.

I nervously laughed, feeling pressured by all the stares. "Well...no one ever actually bothered to invite me here before, so I didn't really know about it until today. No one really ever talks to me either..." at the last sentence, I trailed off, looking down at the table.

I felt Rin's arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked up, shocked. She smiled at me. "You know what? You're now officially a friend! I guess you know most of us already...I mean, Miku used to tease you, you already seem like great friends with Kaito, you know Len and I, and Luka and Gakupo were acquaintances in middle school!" She went on in a really cheerful voice, her arm still on my shoulder.

Normally, at close contact like this, I would've punched whoever touched me, but Rin's arm there reminded me of my mom before she left. Whenever I would cry of stupid little things like the monsters under my bed or some crap like that, I would rush to my mom, and she wouldn't hug me or anything. She wouldn't really talk that much either; she would just look at me with my own blood-red eyes and put an arm around my shoulder. And I liked it that way. I loved and admired my mother for not being fake.

_She wouldn't say or do anything that she didn't mean_.

In all honesty, even though she left me, I really do think that what she said on that day was the one lie she told me. I thought so because when she spoke to me, her eyes were telling me different. She said no one would ever love me, and her eyes were so filled with sorrow, despite her tone being venomous. And there was the last thing that she did before she left me forever...she looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching. When she thought the coast was clear, she pulled me into a tight hug with tears streaming down her cheeks. I remember her whispering something into my ear, but to this day I can't remember what it is. Every time I think back on that memory, I hear a voice, one that sounds like an older version of me, maybe my mom, speaking softly; it tells me the same thing every time. "You'll hear and understand when the time is right. Until then, you are forbidden to hear."

I smiled at Rin. "Thank you." I think that she understood that it wasn't just for including me into her friends circle, because she nodded and smiled genuinely.

"So, what exactly is this place?" I asked inquisitively.

"It's basically a hangout place for all the teenagers going to Vocaloid High. It's also a restaurant and karaoke place, but this place doesn't really have a set menu or anything. If you want something to eat, just go up to the counter and order what you want." The voice that spoke was rather unfamiliar to me, so I had to look around to find the source. When my eyes landed on Miku, I must say, I was utterly surprised. She had never been this nice to me; whenever she talked to me, it was always small and hurtful little phrases, like 'psycho', or 'yandere'. And every single time, instead of whipping out my knife (yes, I did carry a smaller one in middle school), I had the strong urge to run and cry in a corner, all alone. I still don't know why she had that effect on me. So suddenly, why is she being so nice to me?

_ Eh, must be Kaito and Rin's frienship with me._

I was hesitant at first, but eventually, I smiled. "Thanks, Miku."

She was probably a little surprised at me smiling at her, but she for once didn't brush me off and call me yandere; she smiled back.

I decided to take Miku's advice. "Hey, guys, I'm going up to order something, 'cause I am literally starving; someone made me a few of my meals today..." I shot an icy glare at Teiru.

Teiru looked up, sensing someone staring at him, and turned away from his conversation about who-knows-what with Kaito, turning to me. "What?" I continued to stare at him. He figured out that I was probably talking about the bento, and he shot me a playful glare. "Just let it go already, Tei, and I'm already paying for today, and to ensure that you didn't object to that, I stole your wallet." He held up my silver wallet.

I saw and, fast as lightning, I whipped out my knife and threw it at the wallet. As I expected, my wallet was pinned against the wall right above Kaito's head. Kaito, without moving his body, slowly looked up at the wallet held down by my small (but sharp) 4 inch pocket knife. The table went silent.

"Whoa, you're seriously good with that knife of yours!" I turned and saw Luka smiling with a look of shock and...was that admiration?

I just shrugged. "Well, when you've got no one who's going to bother to know if you live, die, or suffer, you've gotta learn to defend yourself. I've practiced really _really _hard to be able to do that with a knife." I stated, not looking at any of them as I pulled out my knife with my wallet.

Before walking to the counter to order, I turned to Teiru. "You're paying for my meal anyway; I just don't trust you with my wallet. Don't _ever_ try and take my wallet again, especially since it was in my back pocket, you stupid freakin' pervert." With that final sentence, I turned and stocked off towards the counter to order dinner.

* * *

**a.n. Sorry for the long wait for chapters. I wasn't feeling very well these past few days. Plus, I needed ideas.**

**Thank you very much (if you're reading this) for choosing to even look at this story and review it. It really means a lot to me. Thank you.**


	6. New and Mysterious Aquaintences

**a.n. Tei's past isn't what it seems to be. Read carefully; no clue will be obvious.**

* * *

When I got to the counter, there was a girl who was texting away on her phone with ease; she had a long knee-length side ponytail and seemed to notice that I was there. She quickly put away her phone and looked up with a smile that I could tell was fake.

I matched her fake smile with one of my own. "So your chef can make anything at all?" I asked with that same everlasting fake politeness.

Takes one to know one, I suppose. She saw that I was partially mocking her, and she just let go of that whole ray-of-sunshine thing. With her smile gone, she was much easier to talk to. "Yeah. I take it that you're a skeptic, correct?" Well, it seems like she's seen people like me before...

"Do I have to give her a recipe or something?" I asked with intent curiosity.

"Nah. They can do it without one. And she's actually a he." she concluded with a smirk.

I noticed her smirking at the end of her statement. I decided that I could tease her a little, even if I didn't know what her name was, her background, or vaguely even who she was.

_I'm yandere for a reason, you know._

"You like the chef, don't you?" I asked with a smirk to rival her own.

The girl started to madly blush crimson. It's fun to watch people blush, it really is. I guess that's why I played matchmaker for Gumi and Gumo...

Back to the girl. "I DO NOT like Nero!" She blurts this statement out in completely on reflex; I can tell...and a little too quickly, might I add.

"Then why does your face look like a tomato on steroids?" I counter.

"Well...I could say the same thing for you and that dude with the white hair! I saw you two walking in together holding hands, and I know you two couldn't be dating!" Well, this girl is certainly more observant than the others that I've met so far...

My face probably looked the same as hers by now. "Oh yeah? And how do you know that we're not?"

"3 reasons! One, you're blushing. And in fact, that one reason is so strong, I don't even need to give you the other two!" She ended her statement with a childish expression that I could only make out to be indignant; both of her eyes were closed and she seemed to be trying to look angry.

I sighed, genuinely smiling while rolling my eyes. "You couldn't come up with the other two reasons, could you?"

The girl opened one eye and looked at me.

_Hmm...her eyes are amber-yellow, just like a cat's..._

"And what if I couldn't?" She asked, almost challenging me.

I shook my head, extending my hand out to her to shake. "My name's Tei Sukone. What's yours?"

"Neru Akita." She responded, shaking my hand.

"So the chef here...what's so special about...what's his name...Nero?" I asked, once more inquisitive.

"Oh, actually, Nero's just the chef's assistant. He's only a junior at Vocaloid High; he couldn't be the chef if he tried..." At the end of her statement, Neru shook her head sadly.

"And completely un-related to the topic we were just discussing, how old are you?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't catch on to my thought process.

"I'm a sophomore, just like you." She replied, almost completely unfazed.

"Oh...then you'd go perfectly with this Nero of yours!" I replied, surprising her and drawing out another blush.

"You know Tei, you are not _at all_ what the rumors say that you are," Neru stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh thank you. Wait, what rumors?" I asked in a calculative manner.

"Well, most of them say that you're still a yandere, even after all of that counseling. Then there are the not-so-known rumors about you taking down a whole gang of thugs with only a tin-can as a weapon..." she trails off, perhaps thinking about how that could've been done.

_My god, that rumor got twisted into something incredible...and false._

"Huh...that's not how I remember fighting them, but okay..." As I talked, I could see that Neru's eyes got wider and wider by each word.

"So earlier, when you threw that knife to get your wallet-"

"No, it wasn't staged at all. And who stages that kind of crap?" I rudely interrupted.

"Wow...you should be given more credit for what you can do..." She looked at me with newfound admiration and awe.

"Same goes to you; how could you see all that when you were texting on your phone?"

"Well, if you text as much as I do on a daily basis, then your peripheral vision gets better and better. Soon, you don't even have to look up to tell that someone's trying to talk to you." She explained.

"And I have one more question for you; when did you get that rumor that I defeated a bunch of thugs in an alleyway?" I have a strong suspicion...

"Oh, your boyfriend's phone had that picture saved. I just had to look for it." Well, she's clearly very modest.

"Wait, you didn't say that he texted you...heck, he wouldn't even know your phone number! So does that mean you hacked-"

"Shhhhh! I don't want everyone knowing! But yes. That's also how I can get you any intel from anywhere you ask. Even the president's itinerary for the next month." She smiled deviously, holding her phone up for me to see. On it, I saw a red box that read, 'firewall decoded' and then a schedule, which I take to be the president's.

I was now whispering in shock. "And they call ME a threat to society! What about you? You're a national security threat! I could report you, you know!" I jokingly threatened.

Neru's eyes had widened considerably. "No, please don't! I'll get arrested...but more importantly, my phone will get taken away! Wait, I'm the one at the upper hand here!" She seemed to stumble upon this fact.

I snorted. "I was wondering when you'd realize that you could do tons of things to potentially hurt me on the internet. Now for why I really came here; can I have one order of chicken pad-Thai noodles with cucumbers?"

Neru recorded that order onto her phone. "It's going to come to your table soon. It was nice talking to you Tei. You should hang out more with us." And with a genuine smile, she exited to the kitchen.

* * *

After a while, our orders came. Teiru started to pick off of my plate, and every time I would catch him I smacked him. And every time I smacked him, Luka would make a joke about the 'lovey-dovey-couple' and all that crap.

Please. Lovey-dovey my ass.

Eventually, I got tired of slapping away Teiru and just divided my plate in half; Teiru was happy about that, so I gave him a smaller portion. He frowned and stole some of my food when he thought that I wasn't looking. How annoying. But it was amusing, after a while...

We all talked and ate, then we agreed that we would come back next week. Miku suggested that next time we should all sing (with a pointed glance at me that seemed to ask, 'You do sing, right?'), which would probably make the next visit here a lot more interesting.

We all went home our different ways, and for once, I could make sure that Teiru wasn't following me.

* * *

I was taking the subway home. I had always liked the subway. For me, there was just something about constant noise that helped me think. In fact, the only two places that I could ever think clearly were in extremely quiet places with drop-dead silence, and a place with constant noise; no voice or sound sticking out. Everything had to be really balanced.

I sat down. My car was relatively empty except for a middle-aged man reading a newspaper, and old lady fiddling with something in her hands...

I wonder what it was...

I peered cautiously over her old and wrinkled hands to see a doll that she seemed to be sewing. The old lady probably felt someone watching her, because she looked up. Seeing me, she smiled kindly and beckoned me closer. I, decidedly suspecting nothing, walked up and sat beside her.

When she spoke, her voice was kind and polite; though I could tell that she had been through many hardships. "I have a grand-daughter who's five. She enjoys playing with dolls and things, so I am sewing her one. I have a problem though; I can't seem to be able to thread the needle...I cannot see the loop properly. Could you please help me?" She spoke softly and slowly, almost afraid that I wouldn't be able to understand her.

I nodded, and responded with the same soft tone. "Okay. In fact, the doll looks pretty much finished. I could sew the rest for you if you want," I, for some reason, wanted to help this lady.

The lady handed me the doll slowly. "Oh thank you! But be very careful, it's a very fragile thing you know..." she trailed off of her sentence with a smile.

I took the small doll in my hands carefully and looked at it. It was such a sweet little thing; it seemed to be smiling up at me. I found where the stitches had left off and threaded the needle and began to finish the sewing. I had learned to sew from my mother. She seemed to be preparing for the day that she would leave me.

I finished the row of neat stitches and put a knot at the end to secure it from coming undone. I handed the doll and the needle carefully back to the old lady. She smiled, taking it and putting it carefully away in a small bag. She then reached into her purse and pulled out a small red rose. She reached up and put it carefully behind my ear. "Such beauty should not go to waste. I think that my grand-daughter will love it. Thank you very much."

The train jolted, signaling that a stop had come up.

"Well dear, this is my stop. I must leave now." She turned to go. Right before she got off of the train, she whispered to me, "Bless you child. I'll remember that you helped me." She then left the train, and the doors closed after her. All that was left was the wind whispering her words back to me in the train.

As my stop approached, I got off quickly, walking home to silence.

That night, as I lay in bed, I held the rose gently in my palm, thinking.

_Why did I feel so compelled to help that woman, whom I didn't even know?_

I just lay in bed, thinking about it.

It's just something about seeing a smile on people's faces that makes me want to help them. I think the world seems so much more beautiful when it smiles...

Even though I think that the world is harsh and totally unforgiving, I believe that there are those genuine few out there who are good at heart...

_Like diamonds amidst a cavern of coal._

I think that's why I helped the lady; because I believed that she deserved it.


	7. My New Best Friend

**a.n. I'm very sorry that I didn't update sooner than this….**

**I had writer's block. You know, I shouldn't have made the last chapter sound so final….**

**I basically set myself up for disaster…**

* * *

Tei's P.O.V.

I sat in my room while flipping through an old document (one of the last documents) that my mother left for me. It was actually a single sheet of music. I had found it one day when I was searching through my parent's old things. It was untitled and unfinished, but that looked intentional.

In truth, I think that she wanted me to find this one day and finish it.

Funny how events all come together, huh?

Anyway, I _was_ working on trying to find a good melody for the main line when I heard a resounding knock on the door, followed by a few loud beeping noises. I groaned and got up, opening the door to find two idiots.

Take a gander at who they were.

No, really.

There stood the texting queen and the yandere idiot, cat-fighting like little girls. Upon seeing me open the door, both of them stopped and stood at attention, like soldiers. They pointed at each other.

"He/She started it!" They both exclaimed at once.

I sighed. _Hey, this reminds me of that one scene from Mulan...when she first enters the army pretending to be a man and ends up causing a political tirade on her first day..._

"You two are both idiots. Now would you both so graciously do me the pleasure of explaining WHY THE HELL YOU'RE RUINING MY SATURDAY?" Yeah, I have a temper. I just can't let any of the teachers see that at school...

Great, the neighbors must be staring at us now...

Neru and Teiru started shoving each other again until I grabbed them both by their arms and yanked them into my house, slamming the door shut with my foot soon after.

That seriously must've looked strange...not to mention wrong...

Yeah, you can always count on me for thinking dirty on a Saturday.

Neru was the first to recover from the initial shock of my physical harassment. _What a shame..._

Neru interrupted my little reverie. "Anyway, as your best friend, I came to check on you. Then I run into this_ lunkhead_, and he pulls me off the road to play 20 questions or some crap like that! The first question he asks me is 'Where are you going?' And I'm all freaked out because he seems like a stalker and all, then I recognize him as that moron you walked in with the other day, you know, the one that wouldn't stop staring at you? So yeah, I tell him that I'm going to your place. He asks me how the hell I know your place and I tell him that it's because we're best friends, and he suddenly demands to let him come with me. WHY TEI, WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GET YOUR CRUSH AS YOUR STALKER WHEN ALL OF THE REST OF US HAS TO WORK SO HARD TO GET WHO WE LOVE?" At the end of her rant, Neru was crying fake tears.

Don't ask how I know that they're fake; being psycho teaches you to learn and read emotions really well. (For your own safety, I swear!)

I begin to respond to her rather long and supposedly uneventful story. "Who said that we're best friends?"

Neru looks at me and sighs dramatically. "So I'm not? All this time you've just been stringing me along like this? I can't believe you would do something like that to someone as innocent as me!"

"Drop the act princess. I know you're in the drama club already. Seriously, why are you here?"

Neru sighed. "I actually am your best friend, if you think about it. No offense, but you don't really have many other friends to call your own. So for now, I'm your best friend until you find a new one; and that's not just because I don't have many friends either! Oh...and I came 'cause I was really bored."

I paused, wondering what to make of the fact that Neru had just pointed out that I don't have any friends without any sort of fear of me hurting her, added to her sudden conclusion that I was her best friend.

Looking over at Teiru, I saw him looking bored and off into space. "Teiru, what the hell are you doing here?"

He looked at us upon hearing his name being called. "Hm? Oh...I was just here to get the address. Now I can come to your place whenever I want to!" He smiled.

_He's just so friggin' stupid it makes me want to punch 'em..._

Neru beat me to chewing' him out on stupidity. "Moron! If you wanted the address, you could've just asked me!" She gave him one hard uppercut.

_Ouch..._

I look at Teiru, pitying him. "You're free to go now. No seriously dude, GO BACK HOME. It's like, 9:30 AM. You look like you've had a hangover." I know a few of those from hanging around Meiko-Sensei; and to this day I still don't understand why the hell she's a teacher if she sets such a bad example for our "young and impressionable" minds.

Teiru turned on his heel and left, but not after waving with an overly happy (for nine a.m. anyway) face.

I sighed, figuring that I couldn't just shove away Neru so easily.

"Do you want to come inside or something?"

Neru looked at me pointedly with a smirk before marching past me into my "humble dwelling" with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**a.n. This chapter was a filler. I bet you could tell. **

**Sorry for the long update time. I didn't know what the hell to do to this story.**

**Anyway; I have a problem that might hinder this story a little bit...**

**I am now obsessed with Miku/Luka.**

**Go figure. And I can't really write Gakupo/Luka and Miku/Kaito if I don't like those pairings...so...vote what you want on my profile. If the outcome turns out straight, then I guess I'll just write it anyways.**

**You can review your preference too, I guess.**


	8. Miku and the Volleyball Team

**a.n. Hey, I'm BAAAAACK! There are results in the poll! The pairings are all straight….oh well. I guess I'll write some other story on the side then…..**

**I got this one review that I'd like to acknowledge….the anonymous reviewer who flamed me: if you're reading this, then I'd just like to say: **

**I'm not really mad that you flamed me, but I would really prefer it if you shared your opinion in a nicer way. I was a bit shocked that you would reply that way to something so trivial. On the other hand, I'm glad that you read all the way to chapter 7, which means that you didn't hate my story. :D **

**Oh, and a little bit of advice: if you have something negative to say, even a critique, always pair it with something positive. That way, whoever the message was intended for won't be offended by what you say. Always try to be as polite as possible; especially when critiquing others; because a critique is an opinion, and people can always take it the wrong way.**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND, WHO'S REALLY HELPED ME THROUGH EVERYTHING AND IS KIND OF LIKE A SISTER TO ME NOW: GIVE IT UP FOR FRUITPUDDING EVERYONE! (SERIOUSLY, SHE'S HELPED ME IN MORE WAYS THAN I CAN COUNT.)**

* * *

Tei's P.O.V.

I let Neru in. She really is an interesting character. And gutsy. I mean, she hit Teiru, and anyone who hits him is either really stupid, or really brave. And there really is no such thing as a stupid hacker...

"Oh, thank you!" I wheeled around to face Neru.

"How the heck did you do that? I swear I didn't say that aloud."

Neru smiled like an idiot. "Oh, just this!" She gestured to a small cord connected to her phone. I followed the cord to see what it was connected to; and imagine my surprise (and raging fury) when I found that it was stuck into a major nerve junction under my shoulder blade...

Neru noticed my look of fury and stopped me from pulling the wire out. "Wait, if you pull it out suddenly, then you might hurt yourself!" Neru grabbed my arms and restrained them with one hand, then slowly pulled the cord out. I didn't feel a thing; in fact, the only way I knew that she pulled the cord out was because she dangled in front of my face and let go of my arms.

"If you were so worried about my health, then why did you put that stupid friggin' cord in me in the first place? Huh?!"

"Oh, I just wanted to try a new function I created my phone! I got the cable and everything from a psychologist...do you know anyone by the name of Gumi Megpoid?" She asked in an almost casual way.

_Why that backstabbing, dirty little cheat of a therapist..._

"No, why not at all. And if you give me thirty dollars, than I'm willing to forget this whole incident and omit reporting you to the town police..." I trailed off, holding out my hand.

Neru nervously glanced at me and then fished into her back pocket, bringing out three crisp, clean ten-dollar bills. "You won't report this, right?"

I pocketed the thirty dollars. "Report what?" I ask with an almost innocent smile.

"You're the greatest best-friend ever..." Neru smiled and walked into the living room, seating herself down without asking in the least. She immediately began tapping on her phone.

I went back up to my room and retrieved the composition I was working on, then came back down to where Neru was...doing whatever Nerus do.

I started writing when she asked me, "What are you doing?"

"Composing."

"Cool. What genre?"

"Uh...not sure."

"Hmm...Can I hear it?"

I turned to her again. "Well, it's not on a recording or anything yet...so how do you intend to hear it?"

She shrugged. "I compose too, you know. I'm also perfect pitch, so I can hear the notes in my head perfectly without any instrument. Actually, I think that all composers _have _to be perfect pitch in order to compose without using an instrument for reference every five seconds..."

I sighed and handed her the sheet music. "Be quick, I want to get this done soon."

She smiled, accepting the music. She looked through the lyrics first. With a solemn face, she said, "The voice line's good, but this is some pretty deep stuff. Are you sure you want to put this into a song...?" She was now looking at the instrumental part that I had set up to be on the piano.

"You know what?" she continued. "Instead of having this part for the piano, I think you should turn this into an orchestral opening, maybe a violin, and on the fifth note in the opening, add in electric guitar and drums."

I nodded. "Actually, that's exactly what I was thinking of doing. Infact, I was going to have two versions of this song; one for the piano, and one that's probably all-out rock and heavy metal." I explained as I pulled out another bunch of sheet music from my composition folder.

Neru smiled. "Actually, I'm working on a composition myself! It's called 'Melt'. I was actually going to give it to Miku to sing to Kaito, 'cause everyone knows that she needs _some _way to actually tell him how she feels."

I stared at Neru in shock. "You're going to do someone else a _favor?!_ And more importantly, that someone is _MIKU?!_" I asked incredulously.

She looked at me like I was from another planet. "Oh, _hell_ no! It just seems that way, doesn't it? Nothing is ever free...later, if I need something from Miku, then I'm definitely going to hold this against her!"

I smiled. "You know, I think we really could be best friends."

Neru chuckled. "I know."

* * *

The weekend (and the Monday and Tuesday after that) passed relatively smoothly, with no fights of any sort, or anything eventful. Then there came one announcement over the intercom on Wednesday that threw me off; it was absolutely bizarre.

I heard Miku Hatsune's voice speaking in her annoying high-pitch nasal tone, "Tei Sukone and Neru Akita, please report to the principal's office." I cursed under my breath as I picked up my things and asked Meiko-Sensei for all the make-up work (there wasn't any).

I met up with Neru on the way to the principal's office and we chatted a little before opening the door that could most possibly lead to our demise.

There in the room sat Miku Hatsune and Miss Megpoid. The principal was absolutely nowhere to be seen.

I took it upon myself to ask: "Where the hell is Hiyama?"

Miku rolled her eyes at me. "He went out to do some errands. He let us use his office to talk to you two."

Neru, who was tapping on her phone the whole way here, looked up at Miku curiously. She put way her phone and started to speak, her tone polite. "Why exactly did you _summon us here in the first place_ then?"

Miku sighed and calmly smiled at the both of us. I snorted at that, to which I got a glare. She continued. "Anyway...I'm part of Vocaloid High's volleyball team. We're short on two players, which is what I was just telling Miss Megpoid. She suggested to have you join, Tei. I asked her who could replace the second player, and she told me to talk to Principal Hiyama. I asked him, and he told me that Neru Akita should fill in...Something about trolling the school message board and hacking the website to see the next chemistry exam...?" Miku trailed off looking at Neru questioningly.

Meanwhile, I noticed that Gumi was shifting around nervously. I growled at her, to which she looked up, mouthed 'Sorry' and then smiled at me with an evil grin. She walked to me and whispered, "Revenge for last Friday!" before walking out of the room.

"Okay, so why'd you pick me, apart from the fact that Gumi told you to?" I asked, merely curious.

Miku smiled; like _actually GENUINELY _smiled. "Well, since the beginning of the season, we haven't had a captain, and the first tournament is this weekend, so we don't have the right amount of players. In gym class, when we had to rotate around all the different sports, I saw you in volleyball, and you were AWESOME! I didn't even know that someone could hit the ball with _that _much velocity until I saw you! You would be a very valuable asset for our team if you joined," she finished with the same smile she started with.

_Damn, is she laying it on thick..._

I sighed. "What the heck? Sure, I'll join. Akita, are you in?"

Neru had a smirk on her face. "Will Hiyama be there at the games?"

"Well, I think that he has to be there; you know, for moral support and all." Miku answered thoughtfully.

Neru punched her right fist against her left hand, and a big _SMACK _resonated through the otherwise-empty office. "Oh, damn right I'm in!" she grinned evilly.

Miku smiled. "Okay then, practice is after school today at the gym! Since you guys are new, wear your gym clothes until we can get you the volleyball uniform, okay? See you at practice~!" Miku sang as she skipped out the door and back to class.

I sighed, turning to Neru. "What did she mean when she mentioned that the team had no captain...?"

Neru kept tapping at her phone. "Hell if I know. But if it comes down to it, then..." she paused, then spoke really fast. "I call dibs on not being captain! That's your job, sucker!" And with one malicious laugh, Neru jammed her phone into her back pocket and sprinted at high speed out the door.

I looked up to the sky. "God, if you're listening, then please tell me why everyone is against me today?"

As expected, there was no response.

* * *

**a.n. Medium-sized chapter for you all. Sorry for the long wait, if anyone really cared.**

**Remember, what you tell me will almost always have an impact on the story.**

**And listen to Thin Edge Inserted by Tei. **

**One of my friends listened to it and said she loved it.**

**Seriously, it's only 2:17.**

**Please Review.**


	9. The Joker Lily

**a.n. Meh, haven't written this story in a long time...****Yes, I'm still alive. I don't abandon stories, neither will I ever really abandon my fanfiction account.**

**NEVER. I mean seriously, I like, **_**live here now.**_

**I'm just plain lazy, people_._**

**_And there were still a few votes for Miku/Luka in the poll...those who want them together, I wrote a seperate negitoro fanfic; you can check it out on my profile. It's called Enchanted Fairytale._**

* * *

_*Recap-Because-I-Know-That-People-Probably-Don't-Remember-What's-Happening*_

_So basically, Tei and Neru got called up to play for the volleyball team. The team doesn't have a captain, and they HAVE to play. The first game is this Saturday, and it's Wednesday afternoon; the first practice begins._

* * *

Tei's P.O.V.

When Wednesday afternoon rolled around, I had completely forgotten that Neru and I had volleyball practice until I was walking out the door and Neru spotted me.

"Croikey, this rare species seems to have a very forgetful mind and a rather sharp temper! Observe it carefully," Neru started in a bad impression of an Australian explorer.

I turned to her with my glowing red "yandere" eyes and gave her a solid glare.

"Man, look at those eyes! Croikey! It seems to have spotted us!"

I kept my glare and walked up closer, so that her phone was in grabbing distance...

"Well, as you can see, they're usually quite docile..."

I snatched her phone and threw it on the ground. Then I smashed it with my heel. I kicked it far away. It lay in broken little bits scattered around on the ground.

Neru looked up at me slowly with disbelieving eyes. Then she grinned like a maniac. "Thank god! I was totally trying to ask my dad to buy me a new one, that thing is years old!"

I rolled my eyes. "Your fake accent needs work. You say 'croikey!' way too much." I added, mimicking her voice.

She shrugged. "Eh, not my problem. My life won't ever depend on it. There are voice softwares for making fake accents." **(a.n. Oh, the irony...XD)**

Neru then grabbed my arm and began to drag me. "Come on! We have to get to the gym or Miku will kill us!"

"OKAY! I can walk you know!" We began running to the girl's locker rooms.

Neru sighed. "What would you do without me? I bet you forgot we even had practice at all, didn't you?"

I resisted rolling my eyes once more and settled for my best impression of a sheepish smile. "What? That is what you're there for, isn't it?"

Neru rolled her eyes at me, but the whole run to the locker rooms, I could see a small smile on her face.

* * *

Neru and I changed in the locker rooms and made our way to the gym like Miku had instructed us to.

When we opened the door and walked in, the whole girls volleyball team was staring at us.

I was suddenly a lot more conscious of how I looked in the plain gray gym shirt and dark navy-blue shorts. Funny, these shorts never felt this revealing...

All of the girls kept staring at Neru and I. Some looked angry, while others looked down-right malicious. And then there was that one blond girl in the corner...

She whistled.

_She WHISTLED._

At this point, all of the volleyball team seemed to be broken out of whatever trance they were in, and a mere second later, all of them wore sickly-sweet smiles on their faces.

Only Miku seemed to be acting like her normal self. She turned and gave the blond-haired girl a glare. "Lily, stop messing around with the new kids; or else I'll throw you off of the team!"

The blond girl, who was apparently called "Lily", put on a joking grin and clasped her hands together in a prayer-like gesture. "Yes Mother! I am deeply sorry for whatever it was that I did to upset you Mother! It won't happen again, Mother! I promise Mother!" There was an audible laugh as all of the girls giggled at Lily's response. At the end of her so-called 'apology', Lily bowed her head, her hands still tightly clasped together with her elbows at ninety-degree angles like some sort of idiot (which drew another bout of giggles). After she straightened up again, she gave Neru and I a tiny little salute before winking and turning back to face Miku.

Miku, who Lily had called 'Mother', seemed to be used to this type of behavior from her and simply rolled her teal eyes in response.

She then turned back to the team. "These are our new players! The Blondie on her cell phone's Neru, and the albino's Tei. Yes, Tei as in Tei Sukone. Suck it up." Miku had added that last part seeing all of the anxious stares of the girls; most of them now looked scared.

Miku then turned to us and said loud and clear for the whole team to hear, "Since Lily likes you both so much already, then I'm going to just assign her to be your guide." I could see out of the corner of my eye that Lily looked outraged, then shrugged and nodded with an indifferent expression as if she had understood what Miku meant.

Miku then leaned in closer to me when she saw my slightly-scared expression. "Don't worry, she's not really bisexual like the rumors say; in fact, she just started those rumors to get all of the boys and the girls riled up and on their toes. She claims that now she can also make girls blush, needless of their orientation. Thus, this resulted in her theory of 'nobody is one-hundred percent straight'. Damn, was that annoying when it started..." Miku trailed off of her whisper slowly.

Neru and I turned back to Lily. She was staring off into space, but when she saw us looking, she gave us a cheeky grin and winked once more.

Neru and I turned to each other. "Do you really trust her to be our guide?" I asked nervously.

Neru glanced at Lily one more time. Lily had reached her left arm around the shoulder of the girl who sat next to her and tapped her left shoulder, making sure her arm never touched the girl's body. That girl then turned to her left where Lily had tapped her, asking something in a hushed whisper to the brown-haired girl next to her. The other girl in response had shaken her head and turned back to Miku, who was handing out some sort of sign-up sheet for a fundraiser. Lily, seeing that her planned scheme didn't work, leaned around the girl she had tapped earlier and instead punched the brown-haired one. The brown-haired girl looked to the girl Lily had tapped earlier and punched her back. The girl Lily had tapped had been surprised at first, but then took on a mad expression and swung at the girl who had punched her. She missed, hitting the girl behind the brown-haired one. This resulted in a chain reaction.

Neru and I just stood there and watched as literally in seconds, the whole girls' team was in a full-out war. Then I noticed Lily, who had calmly slid to the side while laughing. Miku had apparently noticed this as well, because in a flash, she was over there and pulling Lily's ear like a reprimanding mother to her child.

I sighed. "This is going to be a long practice..."

* * *

**a.n. I had a Mulan flash-back when I wrote the last part of this chapter...Did anyone else get that? I didn't realize it 'till I read the thing over...**

**I'm not really sure how long this story's going to be...review the number of chapters you want, I guess.**

_**REVIEW! SERIOUSLY! JUST TYPING IN ONE SENTENCE WITHOUT PROPER GRAMMAR IS ENOUGH TOO (THOUGH I WOULD PREFER YOU NOT...)!**_


	10. Tournament Anxiety and Old Enemies

**a.n. Been a long time since I wrote, eh? Well, I got a bit sidetracked with the start of a new school year, but I'm back for the winter holidays (figured that this would be the best time to release a new update or story or something, just as a present)! Do you all still remember me, FruitPudding, Ten-faced?**

**As well as my other reviewers and followers who, thank god, haven't quit on me yet.**

**I promised I wouldn't abandon this story, and I'm going to keep that promise!**

**So, people, I hope your hate for me and my lack of updates fades a little bit after this chapter! Ah, aiming for about 7 reviews per chapter (though I doubt I'll make it that far).**

***I apologize in advance for all of the snide remarks Tei makes about volleyball. I didn't mean any offense when I wrote them. Also, take note that I know next to nothing about volleyball; I just needed a sport for Tei, and I had something initially planned for this...**

**Enjoy, people!**

* * *

*Recap-Since-It's-Been-Such-A-Long-Time-Since-I-Updated*

_Okay...practice on Wednesday went pretty well, and Tei and Neru met Lily, an untrustworthy prankster. The team's not looking so great, and the tournament is this Saturday...their chances of winning don't look good. But luckily for Tei, Teiru's been laying off of the creepy for a little bit, which means he hasn't stalked her in four consecutive days._

_That's really something for him._

* * *

Tei's P.O.V.

Neru and I ran as quickly as we could into our gym, where the competition was going to be held. The visitor team was supposed to be a surprise; at least, that's what Miku claimed the counselor told us. We were the last to arrive, seeing as most of the team had already changed into their uniforms and were talking quietly, _nervously_, amongst themselves.

The team was so distracted, they almost missed me walking in.

_Almost._

Once the heavy door to the locker room half-slammed shut, the team was silent once more, as they had been all week around me. Miku came forward with a warm greeting.

"You're late. The game starts in about seven minutes. I suggest you get changed, then talk over strategy with Lily." She stood in front of the two of us with an exasperated glare, almost as if at this point in time, she didn't care.

_She probably doesn't; after having to deal with Lily all week, I almost feel bad for her. And on top of that, our chances of winning today are so small, especially with this rag-tag team of idiots who are WAY too focused on gossip and guys. How the HECK did they even make it to the finals?! Ugh...pathetic. At least Lily's not like them, as annoying as she can be at times._

My train of thought was broken as Neru punched my arm, hard enough to make me move out of her way. All of the other girls shot her a look of warning, and she rolled her eyes,

_They act as if I can't see them..._

I looked towards Lily, who sat away from all of the others on the bench, tapping away at her phone. "I can see why you do this so often, Neru! It's like living in a world of its own! DIE PIGS!" Lily yelled anxiously as she violently moved to the left, apparently dodging  
something on screen.

_Probably playing Angry Birds again..._

Ironically, she hit the same brown-haired girl she had punched on Wednesday's practice. The girl turned, and socked Lily; _hard_. Lily dropped her phone on the ground, and she shortly followed it. Miku just watched in anger and boredom as Lily made a ruckus of her "poor fragile body being broken to bits by the hurtful violence of others" and other sob stories (all of which were evidently lies).

Neru had finished changing by this point, and walked out of her locker isle, making it a point to purposefully kick Lily on her way out. Unfortunately for her, Lily had fast reflexes. After she had been kicked, Lily gripped Neru's ankle with a joking edge, but a horrible outcome. Neru, who landed flat on her face, immediately launched into attack against Lily, yanking her hair and punching her jaw. It would've turned into an all-out brawl, had Miku not stepped in once more.

_She's been doing that all week..._

When Miku had yelled, "STOP!", everything had frozen, leaving Neru and Lily in what could be considered a rather..._unaccommodating_ situation. Neru was on top of Lily, punching her head with her one free arm (the other was gripping Lily's head in a vicious head-lock). Lily wasn't completely innocent herself, as she was biting the arm which imprisoned her head, and was trying to (what appeared to be) free herself from Neru with one hand, and yank Neru's side-ponytail with the other. Seeing Miku's spiteful glare, they both separated immediately, standing side by side with an arm slung across each other's shoulders.

Miku's glare worsened and Lily bowed. "We are deeply sorry, headmistress. You will not see us miss-behave again." She finished off this sentence with an uncharacteristically straight face. Miku, for once, didn't reprimand her further, turning back around and heading towards the other girls. After she had left, Lily's straight face melted into that of a laughing idiot, her guffaws and giggles spreading all across her features. Neru punched her, to which she responded by ruffling her hair in a condescending manner. Neru pouted.

"Ah, those two are like sisters now." I turned behind me to find the source of the voice. To my great shock and awe, Miss Megpoid was standing there, her back to the door.

I rolled my eyes. "It's your fault we're even _here_ with this bunch of wanna-be populars. Now GET US OUT OF THIS!" I whisper-yelled to Gumi.

She grinned. "Aw, but it's the day of the final tournament! You can't just chicken out here!"

I scowled. "I'm not 'chickening out'! I _hate_ these girls! None of them actually do anything during practice, and they all stare at me like I'm some sort of monster!"

Gumi shrugged, her expression indifferent. "I think that's because they fear you-I mean-"

"Yes, I know that!" I cut her sentence off with an angry one of my own. "All in all, they're just a bothersome bunch of idiots who need to really do something if they want to win this. It's amazing they made it this far."

Gumi thought for a minute. "You know Tei, you could learn something from these girls. The reason they've made it this far isn't because they're all individually good, but because they _believe _in one another. They know that they have the support of one another to help them throughout the game. That's the main reason I got you put on this team; so that you'd maybe learn something about trust and friendship. I think that's the main reason you ever were deemed insane in the first place-because you never trusted anyone, you could go to extreme lengths to go after people who you believed wouldn't be faithful and loyal to you."

I stared and took on a dejected expression. "Don't you get it? I'm not part of this team. After this tournament, I'm _done_. I won't be playing for them anymore. They've never accepted me as part of this stupid, freakin' _team_, and they NEVER WILL. I'm not permanent, so I'm not dependable."

Gumi smiled. "You'd be surprised upon how they see you. They hold great respect for you, Tei. They don't actually fear you, not really. It's mostly 'cause they're jealous, or they've heard about your family."

My eyes narrowed. "What about my family? None of them were famous or anything. And they're gone now. It's not like they'd affect anything that happened to me _now_."

Gumi's eyes widened. "So she really doesn't know..." her mumbling trailed off.

My gaze turned venomous. "I don't know _what_?!"

"Huh?" My words seemed to have snapped Gumi out of her thoughts. "You'll find out soon. It's not my place to tell you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, 'cause in the end, whenever I need any sort of _real help_ from anyone I call my _friends, _suddenly it's too much to ask." With those final words, I stalked off towards my locker.

I almost missed the sad and hurt expression Gumi wore after I told her off.

_Almost._

* * *

Our team stood out in the middle of the court. The visiting team still hadn't arrived yet, which was off-setting (for Miku at least). Lily was actually serious for once, which made me (and the rest of my team) realize the seriousness of this game itself. Miku was prepping us with strategy (though why, I don't know; I mean, it's just _volleyball_), while the rest of us who weren't listening (me included) stood off to the side, stretching.

Once we were done stretching (and _the _people who were listening to Miku's_ speech_ were done stretching), we all sat in silence on the benches that were lined up in front of all of the cheering fans (we had them, apparently; the team must've been very popular before I came along). Neru had decided to leave her phone in her locker, so her full attention and focus was actually on the game.

_Lily's actually serious, and Neru left her phone in her locker; maybe this is a bigger deal than I thought..._

Something hit my head from behind. Feeling behind my head and finding popcorn stuck in my ponytail, I turned around, looking for the perpetrator.

I was greeted with a sight that I would rather not see in a million years.

There, in the very back of the crowd, was Teiru, holding a big poster board sign with a bunch of "do-well" encouragements, waving his arms so fast I predicted that he might just dislocate a joint...

And next to him was a bag of popcorn.

I face-palmed. _I'm going to kill him later..._

"DO WELL TEI! WE'RE ROOTING FOR YOU!" Teiru had yelled this across the whole crowd.

I sent him an incredulous/exasperated look. "WHO THE HECK IS _WE?!"_

Teiru temporarily put down his gargantuan poster board sign and pointed to his left. I had to squint to see them, but sure as heck, there stood Rin and Len, almost completely swallowed by the crowd.

Neru and Lily, who sat on either side of me, turned to see what all of the ruckus was about. Evidently, they spotted Teiru. Lily was the first to react.

With her face in a lecherous grin, she began, _purposely_ loud enough for the whole team to hear: "HEY TEI, IS THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"

I turned to face her slowly, my left eye twitching. "_What?! THAT_ is NOT my boyfriend! And I wouldn't even have anything to _do _with that freakin' IDIOT had it not stalked me, and Principal Hiyama sent me to be _its_ GUIDE to tour the whole school!" I spat back with venom, pointing frantically in Teiru's general direction.

Lily glanced where I was pointing and sent me an apprehensive look in response. My culminating curiosity made me turn and look myself, only to find that no one was there. My mind filled with dread.

_Oh crap. If he's not there, than he's probably-_

As if on cue, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my midsection. "Aww, why do you call me an 'it', Tei? You know you love me~!" Connected to the pair of arms was the voice that I've come to hate over the course of the past few weeks.

I squirmed. "Get _away _from me, you CREEP! You were doing great by _not_-stalking me for about a week, but then you just _had_ to revert back to your old creeper ways! How'd you even _know_ I was on the volleyball team anyway?!" I asked, appalled that he might stoop so low as to stalk me indirectly.

"Oh well, you see, Miss Megpoid told me the whereabouts of the game and all-"

"HEY YOU! THIS BENCH IS FOR MEMBERS OF VOCALOID HIGH'S GIRLS VOLLEYBALL TEAM! AND YOU'RE NOT A MEMBER, MUCH LESS A GIRL. SO GET OUT!" For once, I was actually grateful for her strict, no-nonsense personality. Her screaming resulted in Teiru relinquishing his grip and slinking back up to his spot on the bleachers.

Meanwhile, in the center of the court, Principal Hiyama cleared his throat and turned on the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the visiting team of today's tournament, Utauloid High!"

_Utauloid High...why does that sound so familiar..._

As screams and cheers rose up amidst the crowd, I was lost in my own thought.

_Wait, isn't that where SHE goes?!_

A sharp and high-pitched voice broke me out of my reverie. "Hey Tei. I didn't know _you_ were on this team. That should make beating you guys even more amusing. Haven't I taught you before to stay away from challenges you can't deal with?"

I turned towards the source of all of the snide remarks. Had I not recognized the voice from the beginning, my jaw would've dropped.

There stood my number one enemy, the one who was to be credited for my insanity.

I sighed and took on a sugary-sweet expression. "Nice to see you again, Kiku Juon."

* * *

**a.n. Things are about to really get going. Just a little warning: Tei's past is a lot more complicated than I let on. **

**Okay, review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
